


concerts aren't so bad.

by sporksandknives



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bartender Kawanishi Taichi, First Kiss, M/M, Musician Semi Eita, Post-Time Skip, Shirabu is pining and won't admit it, Song Lyrics, tongue by the frights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sporksandknives/pseuds/sporksandknives
Summary: Maybe, just maybe, Shirabu will start to like small concerts.Semi loved concerts before, but he likes them even more now.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	concerts aren't so bad.

Shirabu Kenjiro wasn't always one for any kind of concerts. Especially when they were interrupting his time to study. And even more so when it was to watch and listen to his crush- no. Scratch that. Old senpai. 

But somehow he got dragged into some bar with his bitch of a best friend, Taichi Kawanishi. 

Semi and his band weren't playing yet, which caused unnecessarily loud music to filter through old speakers that shook the ground. Maybe this sort of atmosphere was more appealing when you were drunk. It sure seemed like it the way people excitedly thrashed through next to him as if there wasn't seven feet of open space next to him. Most of them just earned a disgusted look as they passed by the med student. Though some people seemed to purposefully leave them space once they noticed who he was with. He guessed they were regulars who've seen the older male next to him get mad. 

Perks of being friends with a bartender, he guessed. 

Kawanishi brought him over to a more secluded area to sit at, that was both close to where he would be stationed for most of the night, and had a clear view of the small wooden stage Shirabu had only just caught sight of. 

With a nod and quiet, "Thank you.", the younger was soon left alone to wait for a couple horribly dressed band members to come out and make their presence. Luckily, it didn't take too long, and he caught sight of his old teammate with a few other guys walk towards the stage. He put his phone away, deciding to at least be nice enough to give most of his attention to the music they had worked hard to make. 

Only most of it of course, because the rest of it would be put to looking over the old setter to see how much he had changed over the time they didn't see each other. Definitely not to just stare at him in his happy place. 

Semi did a double take when he saw the younger out of the corner of his eye, seeing as each time he asked for him to come to one of his gigs he only got some snarky reply about better things he could spend his time on. After the initial moment of shock, he smiled. A happy and genuine one before a noticeable blush washed over his face and he quickly turned back to his bandmates, frantically saying something that Shirabu was too far away to make out. 

It didn't matter though, and the new annoyingly loud song came to an end, prompting the new music producers to take over, and before he knew it a random rock song he didn't know filled the air. It was loud, but not unbearable like the old ones. He remembered getting a small sample of the background guitar and drums, though the lyrics were completely new to him. He tried to focus on them as best as he could, though it was hard to when Semi just looked so content. 

This wasn't the first time he had been able to sing in front of an audience, but you wouldn't be able to tell by the pure bliss on his face. It caused the corners of Shirabu's lips to twitch up into a small smile, but only a short one. And one he'd never admit to having. 

He felt a gentle tap on his shoulder, and jumped as he was broken out of his thoughts. Looking up, he saw Kawanishi with a raised eyebrow and teasing look on his face. The almost admiring look quickly faded, and he glared up at the other. "You were looking a bit intently at one of the band members there." he set a drink down in front of the copper haired male, who was just about to speak up about the drink, deciding to disregard his teasing for the time being. "Yeah yeah I know. No alcohol. I won't mess up your precious study day tomorrow." a hand fell onto straight hair and ruffled it before quickly getting slapped away and earning the taller male another glare, knowing it was supposed to resemble the way Semi used to ruffle his hair after they talked. 

The annoyance of Kawanishi soon left, and his focus was brought back towards Semi, who was just starting the second song. According to Kawanishi, he was playing three or four songs in total. 

The second song sounded fairly similar to the first, it was easy to tell it was by the same people, as if there was just a special mark on all of the songs. To Shirabu, it was like a mark of Semi. 

Stupid crush. 

He forced himself to focus more on the lyrics this time, and focused on the other members appearances rather then Semi's. 

There were only two other guys with him. A drummer and second guitarist. Both of them were dressed weirdly as well, but together they seemed to work, seeing as they used the same style of clothes. They looked to be around Semi's age too. The same bliss that was on Semi's face didn't reach theirs, but it was clear they were still happy to be there. All in all, they seemed nice enough. 

The second song ended before he realized it, and there was a small break where Semi turned back to look at the other two, saying something quietly. Their eyes traveled over to Shirabu almost on cue, looking him over quickly. His natural 'bored and bitchy' face came through, causing the drummer to raise an eyebrow before looking back towards Semi and asking him something. This seemed to fire something off in Semi, and he quickly turned back to the microphone, the third song starting to play a few moments after. 

Semi's eyes traveled over to Shirabu while the guitar started up the song, the previous bliss had left and something akin to nervousness now showed over his face. He heard his name get whispered around the same time, and he turned around to see Kawanishi again. He just smirked. "Pay attention to the lyrics on this one." He gave him a confused look as he left to help some customer, and he quickly whipped his head back around to look at Semi again as he started to sing. 

It took until the third line, with the mention of love to stand out to him, and he took a sharp breath, seeing where this may turn. 

"Do you think i'm cute? Well its too late to check.. and I don't care, you've got your tongue against my neck." If Shirabu wasn't watching his every move, he probably would've missed the soft pink blush that quickly showed over his cheeks. 

"Do you like my style? Have you seen my shoes? Cause they've been ripped to shit from walking the world for you.

Everybody knows I'm right, I can't control it- got my eyes on you all night." The sudden stop of music and the way brown eyes caught his own at the perfect time. 

He finally let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding once the lyrics continued on. 

"We just haven't got a clue. I keep my love, I want my blood inside of you.

Do you think I'm cute? Well it's too late to check..and I don't care you got your tongue against my neck. Do you like my style? Have you seen my shoes? Cause they've been ripped to shit from walking the world for you." 

The chorus repeated, before a long break in lyrics started and suddenly Semi was looking at him again. He bit his lip before raising a hand up and motioning for him to come closer to the stage. He gave him a confused look before shaking his head, but he persisted, gesturing quicker and less like he was trying to hide it. Shirabu huffed, looking to the side as if someone could help him out of this before reluctantly standing up and walking over, standing at the base of the stage, which he now realized was a lot closer to the ground then he realized, the difference in their height only being a few inches more. 

Semi gave him a quick, nervous smile before continuing singing once again. It was the chorus once more, but it was slower, and had more breaks between the lines, the instruments briefly slowing to a stop each time to add to the dramatic effect. 

"Do you think I'm cute?" Another look down at him, as if the question was directed towards him. 

"Well its too late to check... and I don't care you got your tongue against my neck." 

From their new proximity he could see the blush much better. 

He hated that it was cute.

"Do you like my style? Have you seen my shoes?" 

More directed questions, along with gestures towards his own outfit and shoes. 

"Cause they've been ripped to shit from walking the world for you." 

The chorus repeated yet again, though this time there weren't anymore quick looks down. That is, until the song came to its end. 

"Cause they've been ripped to shit from walking the world- 

Ripped to shit form walking the world- 

Ripped to shit from walking the world for you." 

About three second before the end of the song, his guitar was (carefully) thrown to his back and he jumped off the small platform, right in front of Shirabu. 

Shirabu looked surprised and confused, and Semi panted hard before taking that last step to close the space between them, hands finding his cheek and waist to guide him even closer and pressing their lips together the second the music ended completely. 

It all happened so quick, he barely registered the fact that he was being kissed, but the second he did he shot into action, kissing him back as a few cheers were heard throughout the bar. Of course the loudest ones being from Kawanishi and Semi's bandmates. 

Semi pulled away first, still panting hard from singing three songs in a row, though his hands didn't move, not that Shirabu wanted them to. 

The younger looked at him, and Semi looked back with a soft smile. "How'd you like the song..?" 

"It could use a little work." he answered teasingly, his own smile playing on his lips. 

Semi laughed, shaking his head. "Why'd I expect anything different from you..." he muttered before bringing him back into a kiss. 

Maybe he could get used to concerts.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never tried to interpret lyrics into a fic like this so I hope it fits well, and I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading.


End file.
